Kirby,Rayman y la Isla arcoiris
by Creamyrabbit
Summary: Kirby entra en el mundo de Rayman tras estrellarse con su estrella,por otra parte,un enemigo de kirby tambien entra y mas enemigos en esta aventura.Nuevos personajes
1. Chapter 1

Daniela González Jaspe

Kirraythekirby11, 14 años(o 15, es que escribo apurada)

Es una historia súper importante para mí, de hecho para ser el primer fic que cree junto mi hermana menor, que tiene 9 años, es una historia incompleta de más o menos 40 capítulos o más. Me gustan dos personajes sumamente especiales, Rayman y Kirby, hice dos personajes parecidos; Kirray, una chica de 14 años y Xiro, un tímido chico de 13 años. Al principio quise hacer aparecer a Kirray pero me lo pensé y decidí que aparecería mas tarde.

1. El encuentro

Comenzamos en el Bosque de los sueños, el día era completamente normal y nada por decir, Rayman se fue a dar un paseo por ahí. El día era agradable, no había mucho que hacer más que escuchar el tranquilo silencio que reinaba el bosque,

-¿Rayman? ¿Donde esta? Dice el chico corriendo de un lugar para el otro. – ¡Ya se! Dice mientras hace aparecer una bombilla arriba de su cabeza.

El chico llega a otra zona del bosque

-Oye, Bzzit, ¿Sabes donde esta Rayman? Dice el chico dirigiéndose al bichito.-Es que necesito encontrarlo.

-No lo se… Mientras negaba con la cabeza. -¿Por qué le buscas Kirby Mago?

-Ah, pues… es que no quiero decirlo, siento como si no fuera correcto revelártelo. Dijo Kirby Mago rascándose la cabeza con su varita estelar. –Pero dime si lo viste o no.

-Creo que recuerdo que hoy lo lleve cruzando este lago. Asintió. –Sera mejor que lo encuentras antes de que comience otra aventura. Dijo riéndose

-Gracias Bzzit ¿Cómo te va con Moskito? Dice mientras se saca su sombrero. –Espero que bien.

-Bueno, al menos bien, solo que es demasiado gruñón. Asiente preocupado. –Sera mejor que lo encuentres a Rayman ahora, no querrás perder el tiempo ¿O si?

-Espero que no sea tarde. Mientras se vuelve a poner su sombrero y mueve su varita estelar. – ¡Adiós Bzzit! Dice Kirby Mago mientras atraviesa el lago usando algunas ciruelas (que flotan) que hizo aparecer con su varita estelar

Kirby Mago se adentro aun más por el Bosque

-¡Por fin lo encuentro! Dice Kirby Mago contento.

-Hola, Kirby Mago. Dice Rayman saludándolo

-¿Qué sucede Rayman? Le pregunta Kirby Mago preocupado. –Te ha cambiado la cara.

-Es que, alguien estuvo aquí. Le contesta apuntando a una nave con forma de estrella hundida en el suelo.

-"¿Alguien? ¡Espero que no sea alguna de las creaciones de…" Kirby Mago hizo pausa en sus pensamientos.-Rayman ¿Crees que ese alguien sea un creación de Nightmare? Le pregunta.

-¿Nightmare? Repite confundido.

-Esta bien, te puedo contar una parte de lo que es en realidad. Nightmare ataco mi pueblo hace muchos años atrás, secuestro a la mayoría de mis amigos de la infancia, incluyéndome a mí. Además mataron a mucha otra gente, cuando estaba en una pequeña prisión, le robe una varita a un guardia. Entonces comprobé que esta tenia poderes, la llame "Varita estelar" y la use para mi plan de escape. Hasta aquí te cuento. Dice Kirby Mago quedándose sin aire.

-¿Y usas el sombrero para algo? Le pregunta.- ¿O solo es algo mas que te encontraste?

-Buena pregunta. Le contesta Kirby Mago sonriendo.-Mi varita estelar no lo es todo, chico, también mi sombrero sirve de utilidad.

-Si, sí ya lo se… Contestándole fatigado.-Es que nunca me dijiste para que sirve.

-Bueno, cuando me robe el sombrero descubrí todo el poder que tenia adentro y cada vez que quería… quería…quería… Em.… Kirby Mago hizo pausa tratando de recordar.

-¿Cuándo tiempo vas a repetirlo? Le pregunta Rayman cansado.

-Perdona es que no me acuerdo tanto de mi pasado, mi sombrero sirve para sacar muchas cosas útiles. Le contesto Kirby Mago medio serio.

-¡Espera! Alguien viene

-Estoy completamente perdido ¿Qué voy a hacer? Dice el chico bajando la cabeza.-No tengo tiempo para hacerle algo a mi Warp Star, bueno…

-¡Espera! Nosotros podemos ayudarte. Dijo Kirby Mago sin dejarle continuar.

-…-el chico retrocede lentamente temblando.

-Kirby Mago… no tenías que salir de repente. Le dice Rayman mientras le mira serio

-Perdóname. –Se dirige hacia el chico. No fue mi intención salir de repente. Kirby Mago baja la cabeza y se saca su sombrero.

-… Esta bien, seguro que ya me oíste cuando dije completamente perdido. Le contesta el chico sonriendo.-A mi no me gusta nada estar perdido.

-¿Pero sabes como te estrellaste así con tu nave? Le pregunta Rayman

-No quiero alarmarlos, pero… viví en una aldea de personas donde estaban todas las creaciones de un pequeño mago oscuro que no me acuerdo el nombre. Dice el chico.-Y no me acuerdo como me sucedió lo de mi nave.

-…Kirby Mago… ¿Qué te sucede? Mientras que este mira a Kirby Mago

-Temo que haya sido una creación de Nightmare. Dice Kirby Mago apuntando al chico

-¿Quién? Ese tal Nightmare no esta en mi memoria desde que me estrelle, además no quiero hacer el mal en otros lugares.-Ademas… esos soldados que atacaron mi lugar secuestraron a mis hermanos… Dice el chico que cuando termino comenzó a soltar lágrimas.

-Ya… tranquilo. Le contesta Rayman

-Bueno, al menos por ahora no te considero mucha amenaza. Le dice Kirby Mago que hizo aparecer un pañuelo por oír tal historia.- ¿Pero como te llamas?

-Me llamo Kirby. Le contesta sonriendo y secándose las lagrimas.

-Yo soy Rayman. Le dijo este

-Se que mis hermanos están en la Isla Arcoíris-Mientras comienza a inhalar una roca.

-¿Y para inhalaste la roca? Le pregunta Kirby Mago mientras jugaba con su varita estelar.

-Es que me gusta obtener habilidades como con esta roca. Le contesto Kirby que obtuvo un sombrero con una estrella brillante en el centro.-Una vez jugué con esta habilidad e intente hacer una roca llamada 5000t.

-¡¿5000t? Le dice Rayman casi asustado.- ¿Y como…?

-¿No te salió verdad? Dijo Kirby Mago sin dejarle continuar a Rayman.

-Perdón si les hice temblar un poco por mencionar Kirby mientras miraba a Rayman. Es que no me salió y me quede atrapado adentro de esa roca, fue muy difícil romperla. Le contesto Kirby a Kirby Mago al cual miraba con desprecio por que no lo estaba escuchando.

-¿Qué cosa? Kirby Mago regreso al planeta, que había estado demasiado concentrado en sus pensamientos.

-Kirby Mago, no te hagas el idiota. Le dice Rayman mirándolo serio.- ¿Es que no lo escuchaste?

-¡No quiero repetirlo tonto! Dice Kirby contestándole de mal modo a Kirby Mago cuando ya perdió la paciencia.- Además casi me haces estallar. Alcanzo a decir

-Perdón, chicos… Les dice Kirby Mago

-¿Es que estabas en la luna o algo así? Le pregunta Kirby mientras suspira

-Solo estaba pensando, chico… Le contesta Kirby Mago, sorprendido por el carácter de Kirby.

-Seguro que podemos ayudarte a llegar a la Isla Arcoíris, solo ven con nosotros. Le dice Rayman a Kirby.

-Bien…-Le contesta este aun mirando a Kirby Mago.

Era un día muy cálido, Kirby le tomo la mano a Rayman para que lo guiara, y atravesaron el bosque para regresar al pueblo.


	2. Chapter 2

Y aquí la aventura da comienzo ¿Podran estos tres amigos esquivar los peligros que se les vienen encima?

2. La aventura da comienzo

-¿Están seguros que podrán ayudarme? Dice Kirby sin soltar a Rayman.

-Se que la _Isla arcoíris _no esta muy lejos-Le contesto Kirby Mago suspirando-Me llegaría a preguntar por que Nightmare te ha creado.

-¿Es que solo piensas en Nightmare? Le dice Rayman sin dejar de mirarlo- ¿Conoces la _Ruta Arcoíris, _Kirby?

-… Kirby se quedo unos segundos paralizado-Eh… si.

-Kirby. ¿Que te sucedió que te quedaste paralizado? Kirby Mago no deja de mirarlo- ¿Se te ha pasado algo malo que recuerdes?

-Es que aquí perdí a mis amigos, Amarillo, Verde y Rojo-Contesto Kirby-Jugábamos juntos al tenis bomba y otros juegos realmente divertidos.

-¿Tenis Bomba?-Preguntaron los dos sin dejar de mirarse

-Es un juego que dejamos, les pasas una bomba a los otros sin que te explote en la cara. Contesta Kirby soltando una sonrisa-Pero aquí comenzaron las desapariciones, Verde se fue volando con la bomba y los otros fueron secuestrados-Dice Kirby mientras se le borra la sonrisa.

-Kirby Mago, ¿también conoces la _Ruta Arcoíris?_-Le pregunta Rayman

-Es que, mi historia es mucho peor que eso-Asintió Kirby Mago mirando para las nubes muy triste-Nightmare destruyo al completo esta ruta y todo estaba muy destruido-Lo peor-Dice este mientras comienza a llorar- Mataron a mi prima que me salvo con su delicada vida…

-Tranquilo Kirby Mago, ya haremos algo cuando pasemos por la ruta. Asintió Rayman consolándolo

-Por cierto, creía haber visto a una chica por ahí que se parecía… lo que puedo decir es que era verde. Tenía una criaturita rosa. Asintió Kirby.

Kirby Mago se rasco la cabeza con su varita estelar;

-Eso seria como mi prima, pero no podría ser posible que siga viva. Afirmo este aun triste.

-¿Nightmare te causo todas tus desgracias? Le pregunto Rayman.-Por que siempre dices que el causo muchas cosas.

-Lamentablemente, así es. Contesto Kirby Mago comenzando a enojarse. ¡Ese desgraciado cambio mi vida todo el tiempo y yo lo único que podía hacer era huir! Era pequeño y no podía defender por mi cuenta.

-¿De veras te paso todo eso? Kirby no deja de mirarlo preocupado

-En serio… Le contesta Kirby Mago-Por cierto ¿Sabes que hay antes de la _Ruta Arcoíris?_

-Se que hay tres lugares completamente llenos de guardias; _La gruta del repollo, Castillo Zanahoria y… la Guarida de… un dragón._ Asiente este.

-Bien, podríamos preguntar ahora que ya llegamos. Dice Kirby.

Cuando partieron del pueblo.

-¿No querrás de decir de alguna persona? Le pregunta Rayman

-Por supuesto. Asiente Kirby.-Solo que me confundí y…

-¡Como que te confundiste! Dice Kirby Mago interrumpiéndolo

-¡Puedes dejar de interrumpirme cada vez que hablo! Le contesta Kirby realmente enojado.- ¡Es la segunda vez que me interrumpes!

Kirby se dio vuelta y se dio un suspiro;

-Como decía… hay mucha gente secuestrada en esa…

-¿Qué sucede? Pregunta Kirby Mago notando que los dos lo miran

-Pues… chicos tápense los oídos ¿bien?

Los dos lo hicieron y notaron que…

Kirby lanzo un fuerte grito para representar lo cuanto de enojado que estaba

-Ahí lo tienes, expulse toda mi furia a través de mi grito. Dice este completamente calmado

-Es que casi nos dejas sordos… Le contesta Rayman

-Eso… Pero no perdamos tiempo que podemos empezar la aventura ahora… Dice Kirby Mago aun con los oídos tapados.

-Si… ya hemos visitado el pueblo y nos han dicho que _La gruta del repollo _no esta muy lejos. Asiente Kirby con ganas de llegar a su destino.

-¿Y si alguien se nos une? Pregunta Rayman

-Si fuera mi prima se lo permito, aunque ojala no se nos cruce otra creación de Nightmare.

-Bien ¡Todo listo! ¡Vámonos! Exclamaron Kirby y Rayman al mismo tiempo.

-¡Si! Kirby Mago asiente


	3. 3Salida inesperada

3. Salida inesperada

-Bien, ya nos falta poco para llegar a esa _Gruta del repollo_ ¿Pero por que se llama así? Pregunta Kirby Mago de curiosidad.

-No lo se pero viven muchas criaturas aquí-Le contesta Kirby mientras buscaba a algún "enemigo" para obtener su habilidad.

-¿No sabes como se llaman? Le pregunta Rayman

-Yo si lo se… mi prima Katy me conto sobre ellos, en mi primera pelea contra Nightmare-Asiente Kirby Mago.

-…Chicos… Kirby apunta a algo que viene rodando pero los otros dos no lo escuchan.

-¿Y su primera pelea como fue? Le pregunta Rayman a Kirby Mago

-Fue la mas violenta que pensé, había mucha gente que lo apoyo en nuestra pelea, en mi lugar nadie a excepción de mis amigos me quería. Por ser diferente a los demás. Asiente Kirby Mago

-Chicos… ¡Corred! Exclama Kirby al ver que una "cosa" rodaba directo a ellos.

-¿Por que nos sucede esto? Dice Rayman un poco fuerte para que los demás lo escuchen

-Puf… eso no lo se, amigos. Le contesta Kirby Mago corriendo lo más rápido que puede

-¡Chicos saltad! Dijo Kirby cuando en realidad iba a alargar la "e"

Los tres saltan al mismo tiempo y la "cosa" no los alcanza

-Eso estuvo muy cerca. Suspiro Rayman

-Mas que cerca, creo que la cosa era en realidad dos personas… Asiente Kirby Mago

-Y… Alguien sujeta a Kirby

-¡Chicos! ¡Ayúdenme! Exclama Kirby al ver que dos cosas se lo llevan y al no poder liberarse

-¡Déjenlo ir! Dijo Rayman corriendo tras las dos "cosas"

-¡Eso jamás! Exclamo una de las cosas que desvelo su rostro.

-¿Pero para que os lo lleváis sin permiso, niña? Le pregunta Kirby Mago mirándola

-Eso es un secreto demasiado especial, despídete de tu rostro. Le contesta la chica apuntándole con un misil-¡Adiós!

¡Eyyyyyy! Kirby Mago sale volando por el aire

-¡Adiós tontos! Dice la otra cosa corriendo más rápido

-¿Por que los perdimos de vista? Pregunta Rayman-¿Kirby Mago?

-Veo que aun así los dos ya van a ser prisioneros y ese misil quien sabe donde lo dejara. Piensa Rayman.

Rayman se decide a ir al Castillo donde los llevan a Kirby y a Kirby Mago tal vez.

-Katy, te tenemos un regalito. Dijo la niña sosteniendo a Kirby

-Bien, déjalo por ahí como prisionero, ya voy a hacer algo con el.

-De acuerdo.

-¡Espera! ¿Quién eres tú y que quieres de mí? Le dice Kirby tratando de soltarse de los dos chicos.

- Es que desde que los seres creados por Nightmare destruyeron mi pueblo, me tome venganza y por que mataron a Kirby Mago, mi primo. Asiente Katy

-Pero… Kirby Mago no murió, en serio, el cree lo mismo. Aun te conserva, ¿No te das cuenta? Asiente Kirby

-Eyyyyyy! Kirby Mago seguía alargando la "y" desde su vuelo.

-¿Otro regalo para mi verdad? Les pregunta Katy a los chicos

-¿Katy? Kirby Mago da pasos para atrás.

-¿Cómo me conoces, niño? Le pregunta Katy

-Y… deberías conocerme, prima. Soy Kirby Mago. Dice este moviendo su varita que hace aparecer brillos.

-¿De verdad? ¿Eres tu primo?

Los dos se abrazan, Kirby se quedo mirando la escena.

-Chicos, soltad al chico.

-…

-Priscila… Terry…

-Bueno, ¿Pero por que Xiro no tiene nada que ver? Se queja Terry mirándola

-¿Tu eres Terry? Pregunta Kirby

-Así e… ¿Eres Kirby? Contesta Terry

-Terry… ¿Puedes dejar de quejarte de mí? Se queja Xiro mirándolo

Kirby se fijo muy bien en ellos dos, Terry era amarillo mientras que Xiro se parecía mucho a Rayman.

-Oigan, Kirby, Kirby Mago… ¿Qué os sucede?

-Hemos perdido a nuestro amigo, Rayman. Asiente Kirby triste.

-¡Ya se como podemos ayudaros! Katy les guiña un ojo.

-Se que esta mal, pero bueno, pensé que debería hacerme la mala y todo eso. Dice Katy.

Ya se que no quiero hacerlo, pero solo quiero deciros una cosa ¡No os creo, todo esto fue una mentira! Contesta Katy.-Priscila, Casey…

-Ya nos los llevamos Katy. Dice Priscila sosteniendo a Kirby

-¡Ya verán que haremos algo para salir! Dice Kirby cuando lo metieron separado de Kirby Mago

-Esa mirada maléfica… imposible ¡espera! Dice Kirby Mago

-¿Qué sucede tonto?

-¿Se que eres Dark Matter o no? ¿Por que puedes poseer a la gente que creo tu padre?

-Es muy fácil y gracias por adivinar mi nombre, solo que tú pequeño amigo no se ve afectado. ¡Barreré el piso contigo mas tarde y luego destruiré el mundo! Dice la voz de Dark Matter.

-Eso no lo lograras ¡Te lo advierto! Kirby Mago pone las manos en la celda.- ¡Después de acabar con tu padre ya hare algo contigo!

-¡Eso ya lo vamos a ver jajaja! ¡Nadie venció a mi padre, ya lo intentaste y no lo lograste! Dark Matter mira a Kirby Mago

-¡Eso fue cuando tenia tres años mentiroso!

-Como no quiero seguir discutiendo me tengo que ir a usar el cuarto de tu prima jajaja…

-Perdón Kirby Mago, fue mi culpa.

-Eso no es verdad, Rayman ya debe estar en camino. Le contesta Kirby Mago.

-Bien, tal vez ya pueda entrar. Piensa Rayman al ver que ya era de noche.

Rayman abre la puerta lentamente

-¡Rayman aquí! Grita Kirby para que lo escuchara.

-Chicos… ¿saben como salir de ahí? Les pregunta Rayman

-Si… con las llaves, aunque creo que estos tontos se olvidaron de ponerlas. Dice Kirby

-Haber espera. Es verdad. Dice Rayman al ver que la celda se abrió con facilidad

-Hola chicos. Dice Xiro bostezando

-¡Xiro! ¿Dark Matter te ha poseído? Le pregunta Kirby Mago

-¿De que hablas? Terry, Priscila y Casey SI fueron poseídos. Asiente Xiro. Pero quise contarle una historia de terror a Terry para que durmiera.

-¿Y sabes como hacer que los poseídos vuelvan? Pregunta Kirby.

-Por supuesto, le di esta fruta a Terry mientras dormía, cuando despierte ya no será un poseído.

-¡Xiro! Terry grita desde el cuarto

-¿Qué hacen aquí? Terry se levanta el mechoncito para ver mejor-Me siento muy raro.

-Es que antes estabas poseído.

-¿Poseído? Contesta este alargando la "i"

-Chicos… no se os lo tomen en serio la vez donde os capturamos, Priscila estaba mas poseída que yo.

-Oigan, ¿Se acuerdan cuando dije que dejáramos a Terry por que lloraría por Cristine? Jajaja. Se ríe Kirby

-Kirby, deja de reírte, tú también lloraste por tu novia… lloras más que Terry. Contesta Cristine, apareciendo.

-Cristine… Hola…

-Solo tenía algo para decirte Terry, aunque en realidad hasta vi como estabas poseído. Era que Katy fue poseída por un tipo misterioso

-Yo si lo se. Asiente Kirby Mago.

-¡Katy! Mira quienes quieren escapar. Dice Priscila

-¡Tras ellos!

-¡Vámonos! Dicen Terry, Xiro, Kirby y Rayman a la vez.

-Si… Dicen Kirby Mago y Cristine mirándose.


	4. Nuevos enemigos y mas problemas

4. Nuevos enemigos y mas… problemas

-¿Es que es tan peligroso Nightmare? Terry corre rápidamente

-¡No me preguntes! Kirby Mago alarga la "e" y se cae

-¿Kirby Mago? – ¡Esperen! Xiro alarga la "e"- Todos frenan

-¿Qué pasa? Terry le pregunta-Y ahora déjame de llevarme como un muñeco…

-Lo siento-Xiro suelta una sonrisa picara mientras que lo baja de sus manos-Es que Kirby Mago… esta ahí abajo-Este apunta a un hueco en la tierra

-Parece mas bien un hueco sin fondo…-Rayman asoma la cabeza para ver la altura del hueco

-¡Esto no me gusta!-Tenemos que ayudarlo-Kirby se tira al hueco

-¡Espera! Rayman, Xiro y Cristine lo siguen

-Esperare aquí… Terry escucha unos truenos-¡Esperen! ¡Chicos!-Terry se tira al hueco

-¡Kirby Mago! ¿Dónde estas? Kirby lo busca entre el oscuro lugar

-¡DAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! Un raro conejo lo espía escondido

-Esto no me gusta-Rayman ve lo oscuro que es el lugar

-¡Chicos, chicos! Miren esto-Kirby apoyo las manos en un vidrio y ve…

-Rabbids… Rayman los mira fijamente

-Kirby, pareciera que los rabbids quieren hacer algo contigo…Terry suspira

-¿Yo? Kirby sigue mirando a los rabbids-¿Y que he hecho para que estos conejos me odien?

-Chicos…-Xiro apunta a una sombra

Los cuatro se dan vuelta

-Hola-La chica saluda-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?

-Es que nuestro amigo, Kirby Mago, se cayo aquí-Kirby asiente

-¿Podría ser el chico que esta con Maura? La chica pregunta

-¡BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! El conejo sale de su escondite

-Lo que faltaba… El conejo sigue gritando

-¡DAAAAAAAAAHHH! Miles de conejos los rodean- DAAAH DAAH DAAAH!

-¡¿De donde sacaron los cañones…? Terry fue lanzado lejos por un cañón que saco un conejo de repente

-¡Terry! Xiro se preocupa

-¡DAAAAAAHHH! Un conejo le lanzo un desatascador a Xiro en la cara

-¡DAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! Este se escucha más grave y fuerte

-Ahora… ¡A correr! Rayman vio a unos conejos gigantes

-Si… Kirby no tenía ni una habilidad para defenderse y corría con Rayman

-Chicos… Mejor encuentren a Kirby Mago antes de que esto empeore-Cristine desaparece (Lo que no mencione es que ella es un espíritu, no puede estar por mucho tiempo)

Mientras con Kirby Mago…

Kirby Mago se despertó en una cama, lo que vio fue la luz de la luna llena y un chico…

-Que bueno que te has despertado-El chico se pone contento-¿Estas bien? El asiente-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Me llamo Kirby Mago-Este volvió a sonreír-¿Qué paso? No recuerdo lo que me paso después de la escapada del castillo de Katy

-Te encontramos inconsciente cerca de nuestro pueblo, tuvimos que vendarte la cabeza por que te diste un buen golpe-Yo me llamo Mauro, encantado de conocerte

-Pues… gracias, Mauro-Este fingió una sonrisa

-Deberías ir a ver a Maura, si quieres… Mauro apunta a una puerta-Aun que necesita ayuda con un grave asunto y no esta contenta, pero se alegrara de que te hayas despertado

-Bien… Kirby Mago abre la puerta

-¡Ah, Hola! Maura saluda

-Tu debes ser Maura, yo soy Kirby Mago-Este sonríe

-Si… Solo que, no estoy de humor ahora-Esta mira una fotografía

-¿Quién es ella? Kirby Mago por un momento sintió "algo" al ver a la chica de la foto

-Se llama Kirray, es mi prima y esta es su hermana Kate- Maura apunta a otra chica

-¿Y que paso con ella? Kirby Mago piensa: "Que bonito nombre y además, creo que… me gusta un poco"

-Perdón, ¿Qué me preguntaste? Maura esta distraída en ese momento y obligo a Kirby Mago a pausar sus pensamientos

-Ah lo siento… Te pregunte que paso con Kirray-Este dejo de mirar a la Kirray de la foto y quedo medio sonrojado

-Es que… todo se revela en este flashback, Mauro lo grabo-Maura deja de sonreír

-Déjame ver eso… Kirby Mago mira el flashback

Flashback

-Maura, ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Nuestro pueblo es atacado por esos robots y…

-¡Kirray, Cuidado! Maura no le aviso a tiempo

-¡No ataques o muere la niña! Una voz malvada sale del centro del robot que agarro a Kirray sin apretarla

-¡Kirray! Maura se pone triste

F-i-n

-¿Y por que no pudiste salvarla?

-¿No entiendes? ¡Ese robot hablaba en serio! -No quería que Kirray se hiciera daño… Maura repite el flashback

-Nuestra otra amiga, Jenny, también fue capturada, junto con otros dos chicos-Mauro interviene en la conversación

-¿Uno de esos chicos es de casi mi tamaño y el otro tiene los guantes turquesas? Kirby Mago le pregunta

-Si ¿Pero los conoces?

-Es que son Terry y Xiro, dos de mis amigos, debo encontrar a Kirby y a Rayman antes que sea tarde-Kirby Mago abre la puerta para salir de la casa

-Y… te ayudare a rescatar a Kirray, Maura-Kirby Mago le guiña un ojo a Mauro

-¿De veras? ¡Gracias! –Espero que este bien-Maura volvió a sonreír

-Maura… ¿Puedo acompañarlo a rescatar a Kirray? Mauro le pregunta

-Bueno… esto… si… Maura se quedo en "puntos suspensivos"

-Bien, usare mi Magic Star ¿Tu tienes una? Kirby Mago se sube a su Magic Star

-Yo tengo mi Herb Star-Mauro asiente

-Bien ¡Adiós chicos!-Maura los saluda

-Mauro, vamos a la derecha a buscar a Rayman y a Kirby ¿Si?

-Bien… Mauro no hablo por un rato

Justo cuando los dos partieron Kirby y Rayman corrían más atrás

-Esto ya me esta cansando, espera… ¡Es Kirby Mago! Kirby lo ve

-¿Dónde? Rayman le pregunta

-Delante de nosotros, en su Magic Star-Kirby sigue corriendo-Solo tenemos que seguir… corriendo…

-Bien… Rayman le contesta un poco cansado


End file.
